Animation Altercation
Animation Altercation '''is an upcoming fighting game for the Nintendo Switch. The game is a spin-off of the Super Smash Bros. Series by Nintendo, and much like its parent game is a crossover fighting game. Rather than focusing on a roster of video game all-stars, the game instead focuses on a roster of animation legends from around the world for its roster and location. The game will be developed by Sactown Studios, along with input from the various animation houses. Playable Roster The game's roster will be a mix of characters pulled from many different eras of animation. In addition, genres such as Western Animation and Eastern Animation are covered within the game. Sactown Studios has confirmed that the game's roster would be on the biggest in Animation History. Unlockable Characters Several of the unlockable characters share similar movesets and attributes such as height but also feature their own voice clips, animations, taunts, and victory poses. These are known as Echo Fighters, much like the same concept seen in the Super Smash Bros. Series which Animation Altercation is based on. Arenas Items Summonable Characters Modes *The Altercation of Animation - Heroes and Villains go head to head in a battle for control of the newly merged universe, but all is not as it seems. *Spirits - Many beloved characters have lost their physical forms, leading to shake-ups in battle! *Arcade Mode - Each fighter has a unique route, along with special bosses! Play a few mini games as well! *Multi-Toon Altercation - Be it 10, 100, or an Endless Amount, take down as many dummies as possible! *All-Star Mode - Do you have what it takes to fight EVERY fighter in the game? Can you do it in the order of the character's debuts? *Boss Rush - Take down all bosses as quickly as you can with limited recovery items! List of Trailers Each character's reveal trailer is covered below. Animation Altercation Reveal The game first trailer begins with a shot of '''Mickey Mouse's house. The mailman is seen coming in with a letter marked with an interesting symbol and is placed in the mailslot. Pluto then appears, and sniffs the letter, before bringing it to Mickey. Mickey is sleeping when Pluto barks at him. Mickey jumps for a second, before picking up the letter and reading it. Before he can respond, he is sucked into the letter. Pluto begins barking in panic before he and everything else is sucked into the letter. Mickey wakes up in the middle of an unknown area. He looks around and beings calling out for Pluto. Before he can, everything goes dark, with a ball of fire standing before him. Mickey joins in with the other characters standing around staring at the ball of fire. All are shadowed out before everyone is transported into a Battlefield. Mickey stares at the other fighters, who are revealed to be Bugs Bunny, Popeye, Little Lulu, Spongebob Squarepants, Goku, Sailor Moon,' Haruhi Suzumiya', Twilight Sparkle, and Homer Simpson. An unseen announcer begins yelling out "This is gonna be a match to remember! Fight!" The footage cuts to a montage of gameplay on the stage, with various characters battling each other. It showcases each fighter's moveset in a quick montage. It then cuts back to the CGI scenes, where Mickey gains a Smash Ball, launching out his Sorcerer Mickey attacks towards each fighter. He then finishes off all the fighters, before realizing that each fighter has also gained a Smash Ball. Mickey gains another one, as each fighter proceeds to clash once more. The montage ends with the Animation Altercation Logo being revealed, followed by an image of each revealed fighter appearing at the bottom, before stating the year 2022 for the release date. Fred Flintstone Reveal The trailer begins with a dinosaur pushing rocks around, followed by a shadowed figure seen working. A whistle is blown, with the figure calling out "Yabba Dabba Do!" The figure then slides around the dinosaur before jumping into his car and taking off for home. The figure crashes into the garage upon returning home, only to find a note taped to the door. The figure pulls out the letter and suddenly begins to be sucked in. The figure calls out one last word, "Wilma!!!" before he is sucked into the letter, with everything around him going as well. Fred Flintstone Rocks Out! A montage of gameplay appears, with Fred Flintstone taking out the other fighters with his club, a bowling ball, and various animal appliances used throughout the Flintstones. It then ends with Fred's Grand Finale before cutting into the Animation Altercation logo. The trailer ends with Fred Flintstone running into Homer Simpson, and the two staring each other down intrigued by the other one. Voice Cast English Voice Cast Many of the original voice actors for the characters reprise their roles for the game. Several characters gain new voice actors due to factors such as *Brett Irwin as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tress McNeill as Daisy Duck, and Dot Warner *Frank Welker as Oswald, and Garfield *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Eric Bauza as Bugs Bunny *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants, Popeye, and Poopdeck Pappy *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Tracy Ullman as Little Lulu *Sean Schemmel as Goku *Stephanie Sheh as Sailor Moon *Wendee Lee as Haruhi Suzumiya *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Timmy Turner, and Sally Swing *Dan Castanalla as Homer Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson and Maggie Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin *Jeff Bergman as Fred Flintstone *Jo-Marie Payton as Suga Mama Proud *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Tim Daly as Superman *Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha *Cam Clarke as He-Man Trivia *Animation Altercation marks the first screen appearance of the character, Sally Swing. Although the character has been revived within the Dynamite Betty Boop comic book series, the character hasn't made an actual appearance on screen since her debut in the 1938 short, Sally Swing. The character is currently the longest absentee on the roster, with her last appearance in animation lasting well over 80 years. **In addition, Animation Altercation marks the first time that Sally Swing has gained a new voice actress, with her previous one, Rose Marie having died at the age of 94 in Van Nuys, California. Tara Strong takes over the role for the game. Category:Spin-offs Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Sactown Studios Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games